If a Cat Could Grin
by CaptainYoruichi
Summary: A little YoruxSoi Christmas-themed fluff.


Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Soi Fon entered the house quietly, trying not to rustle the bags in her hand. Tiptoeing into the main room of the residence, she spied what she'd hoped for; Yoruichi Shihouin, in cat-form, was curled up asleep on the highest tier of the cat tree, which was about eye level with Soi. The petite Shinigami crept closer; all the while watching carefully to make sure Yoruichi was still sleeping.

When she was close enough to count Yoruichi's whiskers, she grinned triumphantly. _I've won this time_, she thought with glee. Reaching out a hand to poke Yoruichi awake, she was stopped by a golden eye opening. If a cat could grin, surely the ebony feline in front of her would be wearing such an expression.

"I win again!" Yoruichi bragged.

Soi pouted. "I thought for sure I had you that time," she complained. "You were asleep! And I was very quiet! How did you know I was here?"

Yoruichi chuckled, the sound coming out as more of a purr in her cat-form. "Cats don't sleep. They nap. And they are always alert even when napping. That's why you can't sneak up on me."

"Tch. One of these days I WILL sneak up on you, Shihouin Yoruichi," Soi vowed, a playful smile curving her lips. It was a little game of theirs; Yoruichi insisted that Soi couldn't sneak up on her, and Soi kept trying anyway. So far, even though Soi hadn't been successful once, they both enjoyed themselves, and so the game kept going on.

"Oh? I see you used my full name this time, Little Bee. You must be upset about losing again," Yoruichi teased. She stood up and stretched luxuriously. Soi took the opportunity to stroke silken fur, indicating she wasn't as upset as she pretended to be. Yoruichi nudged her forehead affectionately against Soi's in response. Soi smiled, scratching underneath Yoruichi's chin before kissing her on top of the head. The feline's purr was quiet but content. Then she noticed the bags in Soi's hand.

"You went shopping? Did you buy me anything?" she asked jokingly.

Soi's eyes brightened. "Actually, I did!" she replied happily. "It's really cute!"

"Cute?" Yoruichi repeated suspiciously. Cute was not a word Soi used often.

Soi rooted through the bags enthusiastically, and finally pulled something red out of one of them. Yoruichi tried not to look horrified. It was a cat-sized Santa suit.

"I am NOT wearing that," she growled, tail swishing back and forth.

"But it would look so cute on you!" Soi exclaimed.

Yoruichi didn't budge. "I don't even like clothes as a human! And it will not look cute, it will look ridiculous!"

"Will you wear it just once, then?" Soi persisted.

"No I will not," Yoruichi insisted.

They stared at each other for a moment before Soi broke the silence.

"Will you do it for me? Please?" Soi pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Yoruichi continued to eye Soi, her tail twitching ever so slightly. It was hard to resist Soi when she made a face like that.

Finally, Yoruichi growled in defeat. "Fine. If it will make you happy, I'll wear it," she said grudgingly. "But just this once!"

She was rewarded by a happy grin breaking out on Soi's face. "You are going to look so cute!"

"Yeah yeah, just get this over with," Yoruichi grumbled.

Soi, unfazed by Yoruichi's apparent grouchiness, unfolded the costume and studied it for a moment, trying to figure out how to put it on the feline.

It took a few minutes and some cooperation from Yoruichi, but finally it was put on correctly, and Soi stood back, looking at her work. Then she promptly burst into laughter. "You do look ridiculous!" she managed to voice.

"I told you so," Yoruichi replied smugly, sprawled out lazily on the floor with her front paws curled underneath her chest.

Soi stopped laughing and looked at Yoruichi, puzzled. For some reason the Goddess looked quite pleased. It definitely wasn't the reaction that Soi was expecting after having laughed at her. The petite woman dropped to her stomach on the floor so that she was eye level with Yoruichi, and looked into the sometimes unfathomable golden eyes. Presently, they were sparkling with mirth.

"You're not upset that I laughed at you?" Soi asked.

"Why would I be? I knew I would look ridiculous. Besides, it was worth it. You're usually so serious; it's nice to see you laugh like that once in a while." Yoruichi got to her feet and moved closer to Soi, nudging her affectionately. Soi held very still, trying not to giggle. Yoruichi's whiskers tickled. "You went to the pet shop, didn't you?" The feline's tone was faintly disapproving.

Soi chuckled. "Where else would I get a Santa suit to fit a cat?" she teased, helping Yoruichi out of the ridiculous outfit.

"But you smell like other cats," Yoruichi groused. She brushed up against Soi, leaving her own scent behind.

Soi shook her head. "Are you jealous?" she asked, laughing. "You shouldn't be, you know. They're real cats. Not like you. They can't change into a sexy woman," she said, somewhat suggestively.

There was a poof and then a very human, very naked Yoruichi was on the floor next to Soi. "Like this?" she asked, grinning, as she favored Soi with a kiss.

"Mhmm. Just like that."


End file.
